


Gloria

by LRobinSkylar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRobinSkylar/pseuds/LRobinSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es cuestión de perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217201) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Glory" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

La primera cosa que Castiel le dice es -

"Estás muerto".

Balthazar no necesita que se lo digan, el lo recuerda. Está íntimamente relacionado con la verdad de su propia muerte, muchas gracias. Aunque no tanto con lo que pasó después, y cómo llegó a estar aquí. Los colores del cielo fluyen y se mezclan juntos por sobre su cabeza, pero son silenciosos y planos ahora, como si estuvieran bajo el agua. Es positivamente nauseabundo cuando tienes que mirarlo a través de ojos humanos.  
Balthazar lo ignora para mirar a Castiel en su lugar. "Absolutamente, y no me preguntes cómo, ni por qué. Estoy bastante fuera del sistema".

La expresión de Castiel no cambia. Lo cual es casi más perjudicial que la traición, sin duda más doloroso que el asesinato absoluto. Todos tienen que verse muy pequeños desde la parte superior de la montaña cósmica del poder. Balthazar también espera que sea frío como la mierda.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado", Castiel le dice.  
"Me di cuenta," Balthazar dice simplemente. "Veo que resolviste el problema de la duda al reclamar el trono para ti mismo."

Castiel asiente con la cabeza, sin captar la burla o no importandole. "Ahora lo entiendo."

"Tú no eres un dios, ya sabes," Balthazar le dice a su nueva cara en blanco. "Eres un receptáculo, para el poder, una cantidad extraordinaria de poder."  
"Yo soy ese poder ahora. Le he dado forma y pensamiento". Castiel sonríe y Balthazar no ha visto nunca como la serenidad puede ser tan amenazante.

"Estoy seguro de que he leído en algún lugar acerca de criaturas que comieron demasiadas almas y pensaron que eran dioses. En algún lugar de la sección de horror, aunque había demasiados tentáculos espeluznantes en la portada para mi gusto."

Castiel se queda mirándolo. Balthazar no cree que la lección le este llegando.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no terminó bien para ellos".  
Castiel se acerca. Balthazar no es del todo seguro de apreciar la mirada de cerca a esta nueva y mejorada versión. Castiel le mira, o ve a través de él, Balthazar no es capaz de discernir. La muerte parece haberle despojado de cualquier habilidad que podía utilizar para golpear y pinchar en los bordes de otro ángel, y ver cómo está compuesto. O tal vez es que no hay nada que ver. No hay nada detrás de la mirada, sino más resplandor. Balthazar tiene que preguntarse si el infierno ha quemado todo lo que alguna vez ha amado.

Él tiene la sensación de que está siendo pesado y medido. Y no le gusta en absoluto.

"No deberías estar aquí. Eres es una aberración". Es lento, casi desdeñoso.

Eso debería doler más de lo que en realidad hace, pero Balthazar asiente, porque no puede discutir eso.  
"No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Estar muerto, es algo que uno nota. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es hacer cualquier cosa cuando eres un eco metafísico?. Siendo golpeado alrededor de los hilos de tu psique como una especie de triste pedazo de madera flotante. Ni siquiera puedo ver cómo te ves ahora. "  
Castiel afirma con la cabeza - y Balthazar cree que prefería interrumpir cualquier intento de explicar cómo Castiel es ahora el Reino y la Gloria.

Levanta una mano. "No, siéntete libre de no iluminarme".  
Él suspira y se sienta en el peso caído de un árbol, medio sorprendido de que puede sentarse, que todavía hay "sentarse" y "arriba" y "abajo" en su nueva existencia muerta. Había pensado esas cosas eran restringidas a los mortales por lo menos. Él trata de no estar decepcionado, pero hay mucho para estar decepcionado en esto.  
"Sólo puedo asumir que tengo que estarte enseñando una lección, llámalo karma, llámalo destino, llámalo un recordatorio de la naturaleza insondable del universo. Créeme, tiene un sentido bastante vicioso y jodido del humor".  
Castiel frunce el ceño de nuevo, y Balthazar tiene la clara impresión de que está tratando de deshacerse de él. Pronto se hace evidente que no puede, la frustración arrastrándose sobre su cara. No hay nada como desconcertar a un dios con tu existencia.

"Espero que te sientes muy culpable, al menos," Balthazar ofrece.

"Merecías tu castigo". Castiel lo hace parecer tan sencillo, como si su historia no significaba nada en absoluto.

"Me apuñalaste por la espalda," Balthazar le recuerda. "En la espalda."

"Me traicionaste", Castiel dice simplemente.  
"Te mentí, a lo sumo, y lo merecías". Balthazar eleva la expresión mas feroz de la que es capaz. "No importa lo que hiciste, yo nunca te habría matado yo te he amado, no importa cuántas decisiones estúpidas y amigos inadecuados hiciste, te amaba y si me hubieras preguntado -.".

Castiel mira en el viento con su cara de tonto, inescrutable, y Balthazar no tiene idea de si le importa o no.  
"No puedo creer que tomaste lecciones de humanidad de un Winchester. Esos cortos, enojados, arrogantes, pequeñas cosas demasiado santurrones." Apenas puede sentir la corteza bajo su palma, arenosa, áspera muerta, - pero él no puede sentir nada, es muy desorientador, estar muerto. "Después de la guerra, no queríamos que sucediera de nuevo. Pero apenas tuvimos nada antes de volver a sacrificarnos unos a otros, ¿no es cierto?"  
Balthazar suspira.

"Como patos al agua", dice con amargura.

"No obstante los ayudaste, en contra mía." Castiel lo hace sonar como un pecado imperdonable. La primera de sus nuevas reglas, olvidando por un momento, que sólo ha sido un dios durante cinco minutos. Balthazar tiene la sensación de que va a ser un fan de las reglas.  
"Oh, créeme, no era exactamente divertido para mí. Pero fuiste tu el que cambio la música en primer lugar, si lo recuerdas. Ahora mírate, felicitaciones, Cas, has jodido regiamente esto. Y no finjas que no veías adónde ibas. Que no podías dar la vuelta y hacer las cosas de un modo diferente. Para todas las fallas de los Winchester el universo demostró que esta dispuesto a doblarse”

"Ustedes ven esto como un error." Hay una sonrisa, una que uno podría utilizar para tranquilizar a un niño que no comprende una idea nueva.

Balthazar tiene que reírse de eso. "'Error' es una de las palabras más amables que yo usaría para esto, créeme."

"No lo entiendes".

"Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente. Todavía puedo ver los árboles. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán felices de hacer exactamente lo que quieres. No es que los seres humanos son criaturas deliberadamente frustrantes después de todo. Probablemente no tendrás que matar a muchos de ellos, unos pocos cientos de millones más o menos debería hacerlo. "

Por primera vez, la máscara perfecta se agrieta. Hay un ceño fruncido.

"Voy a hacer lo que debo." Se supone que es claramente una declaración, pero es dubitativa, como si quisiera ser una disculpa.  
Balthazar extiende sus manos. "Y los que te adoren te serán muy dedicados. Una vez que te muestres, por supuesto. Van a hacer la mayor parte del sacrificio para ti. Y escuche que los sacrificios humanos son muy populares. Nada como una ola obsesiva y brutal de devoción para poner en marcha tu día. "

Castiel niega con la cabeza. "Voy a ser una especie nueva de Dios, un Dios mejor."

"Un dios mejor". Balthazar menea la cabeza, la risa se encrespa alrededor del borde de cada palabra. "Absorbiste las almas del purgatorio, Cassie. Esas cosas están hechas de fuego, de sangre y dientes. Muy pronto, yo no creo que te sentirás como tu en absoluto."

"Van a ponerse de rodillas", dice Castiel después de una pausa, como si no le importara.

"No se trata sólo de hacer que la gente se arrodille. Se trata de cómo usted los trata una vez que están allí", dice en voz baja Balthazar. "Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo."


End file.
